


The Only Rule; Don't Call This Love

by AxileVionRaiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sub Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxileVionRaiz/pseuds/AxileVionRaiz
Summary: Yuri and Jean have been fooling around for awhile now, but Jean has a fiancee and Yuri has feelings. Otabek understands him well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, the first time I posted this. I only posted only half of it. Sorry...I did not realize that until 6 hours later.

**The Only Rule; Don’t Call This Love**

He moaned. Pressed against the wall of the janitor closet. The male behind him grunting as he thrust harder, faster. “Be quiet.” The other whispered and Yuri bit on his hand to stifle the noises as JJ kept on aiming for his prostate. His head spinning in pleasure, glad for the support the wall was providing as JJ was barely holding him up properly. Not that he minded. The rough thrust and the painful grip around his hips was as arousing, perhaps even more arousing. Being forced to submit. “Don’t cum yet.” Yuri hissed in protest at those words, he was getting close and his dick was already overflowing with pre-cum. His insides clenching around the dick inside him. “Beg.”

“Fuck no. Don’t order me like I’m your fucking bitch. You have that horse of yours.” Yuri gritted his teeth, still holding in from coming. It was getting more difficult to do so by the second. Truth be told, being ordered around like that was doing things to him.

JJ chuckled darkly and pulled out. Letting his erection being pressed in between the ass cheeks, thrusting upwards. “Really now?”

Groaning and admitting his defeat once again, his head hung low. “Bastard, put that dick back inside and make me cum.”

“Say please, milady.” JJ smirked, loving to tease the young Russian skater.

Yuri turned his head around to glare at the Canadian. “Make me cum, please. Bastard.”

Amused, JJ smirked and thrusted back inside. Moving in a fast rhythm as he chased his own orgasm; Yuri slumped against the wall in his boneless state, cumming hard after a few hard thrust aimed to his prostrate.

JJ pulled out just in time before shooting his load all over Yuri’s back. Then he too leaned against the wall in the enclosed space. “One of this days, you gotta let me cum inside.” He said, panting hard from exhaustion.

“Go impregnate your bitch, fucker.” Yuri retorted with just as much energy as JJ.

* * *

 

Yuri laughed at a joke Otabek had made, chilling in a peaceful café with his friend. Seemingly to be in their own world of only the two of them. Never did Yuri notice a certain Canadian glaring at their direction while his future wife was futilely trying to regain his attention. “JEAN!” The woman stressed out her fiancé’s name and got a surprised reaction. Though instead of an apology, she got an unexpected question.

“If someone dislikes you, how to make them laugh?”

It was a strange question, especially coming from the Canadian skater. Naturally it made her suspicious. “Who?” She questioned. “Are you cheating on me with some girl?” JJ quickly denied which was true, technically he was not cheating on her with a _girl_. Still suspicious but she drew back her accusation when JJ denied it vehemently. “Fine, I trust you my king.”

JJ, knowing that he was forgiven relaxed again. His eyes wondering to where the two friends had sat a few minutes before was empty. “Shit!” He rose from his seat. “I’ll meet you tomorrow. I just remembered I have something to do.” He did not even wait for his fiancée’s reply before he quickly walked out of the restaurant. He loved her, he did but something, no, someone else have his attention. It will go away, he was sure. He just needs to fuck the boy again and this…twisted feeling that he should not be having will disappear.

He caught them when he was passing through the cinema, they were queueing for the tickets. Nothing weird about that. Two friends do that. He followed them, careful to not get caught. Then he noticed they were holding hands, their fingers intertwined. For some reason, that does not sit well with him.

He fought his desire to rip the hand of his… _toy_.

The Kazakhstan skater leaned close to Yuri, his lips ghosting over the young Russian’s skater which slowly turned red. Otabek threw his head back in a laugh while the blonde pouted cutely, face red due to what the other said. Yuri had never shown him that expression before, of embarrassment, not even the first time they did it. Yuri never pouted either, as much as he loved the aroused expression, he wanted to see more. Though he had a feeling that not a lot of people have the privilege to see this side of the tiger.

Jealousy. He was jealous of Otabek.

But this was not right. He has a fiancée.

* * *

 

Yuri opened his eyes and he turned around, expecting to see what always made him smile. Bitterly. An empty bed. No warmth, only cold silence that bites at the edges of his heart. Sighing he sat up and looked at his clothes littering the floor with tired eyes, he threw the blanket off him before trudging over to the bathroom to clean himself.

As the cold-water rush down his face, his mind replayed back the heat he felt through the night with JJ touching him, embracing him, whispering sweet compliments about his body. It was a ritual now whenever they managed to…get together in a proper hotel instead of some janitor room, toilet stalls, random places that people are unlikely to catch them, he will wake up alone. Take a bath and played back from the moment he stepped into the hotel room until he fell asleep.

Something happened. Something happened two months ago.

It felt different now. It was no longer just desire, and sex.

There was something else.

Hunger.

Possession.

Passion.

And something he dared not word out.

Yuri turned off the shower and stepped out of the room, drying his hair. His eyes landed on the empty bed and he sighed. Better not hope. He sat down on the edge of the bed, noticing Yuri picked up a note JJ had probably left him.

_Good morning, lovely lady  :)_

_This will be the last time. I’m putting a stop on this. See ya’ at the next competition, eh?_

_It’s JJ style~_

He was careful to not hope.

It still hurts.

Something warm pooled in his eyes and he chuckled softly, his tears felt hot. Whomever describe heartbreak feels like your heart was shattered into pieces is a fool. It felt more as if his heart was being crushed, squeezed, twisted until all the sadness was falling down his cheeks. Yuri crumpled the papers in his hand and let it drop to the floor before brushing his hands over his face to his hair only to tug it down hard as he screamed in agony. Wailing of his heart break.

**\---A year passed---**

Otabek’s lips was warm and soft and gentle as it moved against his own. Then the older male pulled away, whispering good luck in his ear. “Try to win another gold, Yuratchka.”

Yuri smiled, his heart blooming. “I’ll beat your score definitely, Beka.” He stepped away from his boyfriend and walked to the edge of the rink. JJ was standing there, looking at him and the blonde’s heartbeat went erratic.

* * *

He had never tasted how those lips tasted like, not even when he took away the boy’s virginity. Why does it matter so much to him, anyway? Simply because that Kazakhstan skater get to claim the virginity of the boy’s lips.

But it does. It does matter to him.

Love. He admits it after not seeing the boy for one whole year and discovering that he had been replaced so easily just after a month he left. The difference was, their relationship had been a secret, and nothing more beyond sex while with Otabek, Yuri had announced it himself and never even tried to hide the affection they have for each other. He was envious of that. He wonders if they had done it yet.

He smirked and tried to not let his thoughts show on his face “This King will beat your score, kitten.” He made his trademark signature. He could tell that the boy was annoyed and angry, not something he was unused to but he had wished to see some hurt. Then there might be chance for him, because then he can know that he had at least a place in the kitten’s heart. The boy walked past him, ignoring. ‘You wound me, kitten.’ He thought and smiled sadly.

“You’re a fool.” A voice said to him.

“I am. You don’t need to rub it in just because you have him now.”

“…I won’t let you try to take him back. He’s mine now.”

JJ turned to face Otabek. “He was never mine to begin with.” He said as a matter-of-factly. “It was just a game.” At first it was but after some time he had gotten addicted to the young Russian’s body and soon later he grew possessive of his addiction. Then he started falling, not just with the beautiful body, blissful sleeping face, wonderful moans that screamed his name during climax. Those lips that shouted his name, he wants to devour them.

He wants to devour the boy wholly.

His.

_‘Mine.’_

JJ returned to watching the kitten gliding through the ice, the beauty that the boy was calls to him to possess.

_‘Mine.’_

His eyes trailed over the boy’s long legs that could be spread so wide until he reached deep inside the warmth.

_‘Mine.’_

The bright green eyes that looks at him, the way it would turned cloudy with lust as their bodies joined as one.

_‘Mine.’_

The song ended and the crowd screamed.

Otabek greeted what was his and once again claimed the lips that he yearns to feel against his own. If Yuri gained someone else after their separation, he had break it off with his ex-fiancée. It shook him a little when instead of missing her, he missed the young Russian instead and he had waited impatiently to meet the blond. Now, he has.

“Mine.” He whispered to himself.

His feet brought him towards the boy and he pulled Yuri away from Otabek, surprising everyone watching and drawing attention from those who were not. Not a second later, their lips are connected, his moving rather desperately against the frozen lips. Their eyes staring into each other. Satisfaction filled him, kissing his boy felt even better than kissing any other people, better than how he had imagined even. If only Yuri would respond to his kiss like how he and Otabek had just kissed.

He closed his eyes, his hand moving lower to indulge in the kiss more but Yuri seemed to choose that very moment to regain his sense and pulled away. Though that was not all, a sharp pain flashed across his cheek. He stumbled backwards, eyes on Yuri, smirking.

Yuri had slapped him.

Not a punch.

A slap.

Somehow that means something, it must.

His cheek was throbbing from the pain but the smirk on his face did not waver at all, especially not when Yuri dragged him away from the crowd and glared at anyone that attempted to follow them. There was not one person in sight and he was pushed into an almost empty room. The blond locked the door and released him from his grip.

* * *

 

“You. Wanted. To. Stop. It. So, what the fuck was that? No, wait. Even if we didn’t stop, it was not to be in public heck you never even wanted to kiss my fucking lips even though you had no problem with it being on your dick.” He would be lying to say of the kiss did not affect him at all, it affected him so bad and he was shaking. “You’re a fucked up, bastard.” Yuri spat, feeling anger and something else boiling in him.

“Break it off with him.”

“W-what? Did you even listen to a word I said?” Yuri frowned, balling his hand into a fist. “You. Don’t. Deserve. Me. And that is that.” Just because he has feelings for a bastard does not mean he would submit his heart to one. “If you want something, you have to earn it. You have not earned me yet.” He looked at JJ with something akin to boredom.

“Come on, you know you want me. Everybody loves King JJ.”

“Oh, I forgot.” Yuri said sarcastically. “It’s JJ style.” He dug a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and threw it at JJ. “Is it your style to cheat? Leave your toy after a night’s fuck with a measly note. Go fuck yourself then. You cheated on your freaking _fiancée_ with me, what is to guarantee your fidelity if I do choose you, no. I will not be your toy again, shithead.” Yuri really did throw a punch this time before leaving JJ alone.

He was so angry. As well as disappointed.

To think that the guy he had fallen for was such an asshole. He was so disappointed with himself. Sighing heavily, he went back to find his boyfriend. “Yura?” Though looks like he was found first and a small smile crept up his lips as he looked at Otabek. “You know I don’t mind, right? Your happiness is what matters.” The Kazakhstan skater cupped Yuri’s cheek gently and looked at him in the eyes. “Don’t worry about mine.”

“I’m not cruel enough to do that to you.” Yuri replied, understanding immediately what Beka means by saying all of those. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re hurting him. You know that too.”

“I don’t care, he deserves it.” Yuri shook his head, looking down but Beka kept on caressing his cheeks with his thumb, softly, gently, lovingly.

Otabek leaned down and kissed the boy’s lips, it took a few seconds for Yuri to respond but that was all he needed. “See, you still love him. You want him. I know, I’m a rebound.”

“YOU’RE NOT!” Yuri denied and shook his head violently, pulling Beka down slightly to kiss those lips aggressively with intense passion but it was not sweet at all. Tears fell from his eyes as he denies his heart. Otabek pulled away slowly, both of his hands-on Yuri’s shaking shoulders. “No.” Yuri cried out softly.

“I love you, but I am also not cruel enough to tie you to me if you don’t truly love me. One day we’ll both regret. I would rather have you happy and I’m hurting. Then have us both hurting. You won’t be able to love me like you did him and I’ll be bitter.” Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms, rubbing the younger one’s back. “I’ll still be here, I’m still your friend.”

“Damn you…” Yuri’s voice was muffled.

“Just…make him prove that he deserves you, okay?” Otabek pulled away slightly to look at Yuri’s face, reassuring him with a smile.

Yuri nodded, laying his head against Otabek’s shoulder again. “Of course, idiot.”

Otabek let tears fall down his cheeks as he reassuringly patted the blond’s back. He had loved Yuri Plisetsky since they were mere ten years old but it was not to be. He could not make his first love happy and of course it hurts. It was unfair even, JJ had had a fiancée. He met this fierce angel, fell for him first, approached him first but still Yuri’s heart belongs to JJ. “If he made you cry, and if you seek me for comfort. I’ll fight for you then. I’m only letting you go this once. I swear, if he does not make you happy…I’ll be selfish.”

Pulling away, Yuri cupped Otabek’s cheek and gave him one last, long kiss on the lips.

* * *

 

“Didn’t you already try this last week?” Yuri raised his eyebrows towards JJ on his knees and offering him some bloody roses out of all flowers. “You don’t learn do you. First, you’re copying Otabek that always gave me flowers when we were dating, second I don’t fucking like those bloody flowers. The smell is too strong and pathetically typical. Try again.” Yuri slammed the door in front of JJ’s face for the ninth time.

The next day, Yuri smashed the box of chocolate JJ handed to him. “That shit looks exactly like stupid present you gave to your bitch on that foolish Valentine’s day. Do I look like your basic bitch of a fiancée?” He slammed the door in front of JJ’s face for the tenth time. Huffing behind the closed door, wondering when will JJ stop using the advancement he had used on his ex-fiancée or what Otabek had given to him.

“Yuri…at least let me wash my face.” JJ called out, not the least bit fazed.

Groaning, Yuri opened the door and let JJ in except the moment the Canadian stepped inside, there was a pair of lips moving against his own. Before he could muster up the strength, physically and emotionally, to push JJ away he was lost in the sensation and he surrendered to the pleasure as he was pushed down on to the floor of the hallway. He gasped when a hand snaked under his clothing and JJ took the chance to intrude the mouth that moaned his name with his tongue.

Yuri attacked back with his own tongue, letting their tongue have a fight of dominance as they slide over each other while his body surrenders to the heat every skin against skin contact left him. “Fuck you.” He gasped when the hand pinched his nipple and JJ broke away from the kiss.

“I’m the one who’ll do the fucking, you just lay down and look pretty my little kitten.” JJ whispered into the blond’s ear.

“Then fuck me!” Yuri hissed, feeling impatient as JJ keep on teasing him, feeling the bulge in his pants rubbed against JJ’s own and he hissed again, this time in pleasure.

JJ chuckled deeply and pulled Yuri’s pants up, before unbuttoning and unzipping his own trousers’. Pulling his hardening cock out and pushed it in between Yuri’s thigh, thigh fucking him and rubbing their erection’s together until Yuri came with a loud moan. Though JJ gave him no time to fall into the post coital bliss, pushing his still hard cock inside Yuri’s ass dry.

“AGH!” Yuri screamed at the sharp pain at the large cock tearing up his ass in half. It had been such a long time since something had entered him there.

Noticing the pain Yuri was in JJ’s eyes widened before he purred in pleasure. “Don’t tell me, you didn’t do this with Otabek?” The glare he received was answer enough for his smirk to widened into satisfaction. “Good kitty.” He waited for Yuri to adjust to his size until he was unable to be patient anymore and started thrusting in and out, hitting the prostrate to keep the younger Russian distracted from the pain.

Yuri’s fingers dug into JJ’s biceps, moaning from the pain and pleasure. His mind thoroughly gone. He was being more sensitive, having just came a few minutes ago and not having done it for almost a year. “Harder.” He bucked his hips against the thrust, throwing his head backward as JJ’s cock head hit him deeper. “Yes, there.”

JJ pushed up Yuri’s legs up, pushing the thigh until they reached Yuri’s chest. Rising his body up to fuck Yuri senseless in that position, considering that he had not pulled both of their pants down fully. “You’re so beautiful when you’re writhing under me like this.”

“Don’t be a fucking bastard. I’m not you’re whore anymore.” Yuri glowered before another harsh thrust caused his eyes to spin backwards. “Shit.”

“You better beg if you want to come, kitty.”

“You’re dead if you come inside.”

JJ laughed. “I know, baby. Now, come for me.” He thrust again several times, hitting the prostrate hard until Yuri came again. He pulled out and quickly pumped his erection and spurt his semen all over Yuri.

Laying down there for a few seconds, they heard someone gasped and something fell against the concrete. Yuri raised his head and his eyes widened. His eyes meeting with one of his neighbour’s eyes whom stared back before scrambling away. Yuri felt mortification filled him and he turned those feelings into anger towards JJ. “You, did that on purpose.” He accused.

“I-I I DIDN’T!”

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, SHITHEAD!”

* * *

 

It has been a week and JJ did not show up again, though the Canadian always left something on the front of his apartment. A small bouquet of flowers and one single flower. The first day, the bouquet was filled with purple hyacinth, the next was arbutus, then camellias of red, pink and white, the next day he received a bouquet of gladiolus. On the fifth day, he received red tulips then the next day white violets. Yesterday he received a bouquet of jonquil and every day the single flower would always be a primrose.

Today, he had waited outside from morning until JJ appeared. Holding a white lilies and single full bloom red rose. “You’re supposed to make me feel better, not giving me homework, shithead. They were a pain in the ass, y’know.”

JJ grinned. “Do you like them?”

Yuri smiled and took the white lilles and the rose from JJ. “Purple hyacinth, ‘I am sorry or please forgive me’. Arbutus, ‘thee only do I love’. Red, pink and white camellias, ‘you’re a flame in my heart, longing for you, you’re adorable’ respectively. Gladiolus, ‘I’m really sincere’. Red tulips, ‘believe me, I love you’. White violets, ‘let’s take a chance on happiness.’ Jonquil, ‘please, love me back.’ Primrose, ‘I can’t live without you’. White lilies, ‘it’s heavenly to be with you. A full bloom red rose, ‘I love you’.” He took a whiff out of the rose and scrunch his nose. “Yep, still don’t like roses.” Then he looked back at JJ and hold out a single flower.

JJ smiled as he took it. “Ambrosia.”

“Your love is reciprocated.”

The Canadian leaned forward and swept Yuri into an intense, yet sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short version. I am thinking of making a chaptered fic of this pairing with this plot but of course it will differ from this story. Sorry for the rushed story :p


End file.
